The House by the Sea
by TikaIrata
Summary: Alice Kirkland and her fiancé, Alfred F. Jones, moved from their small apartment in New York City to an old house by the sea. It's everything that both of them want, but the house's past is riddle with a darkness that was kept secret for years. That is, until now. USFem!UK, GermanyFem!Italy, Past- FranceFem!Canada, PruHun. Other Pairings noted inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I had originally written this story back in 2006 and decided to revamp it as a Hetalia story. Hopefully all goes well with it. I may possibly need a Beta if anyone is interested.

Pairings: Main: USFem!UK, GermanyFem!Italy, Past- FranceFem!Canada, PruHun

Side Pairings: Onsided FranceHun, AusHun

Rating: T (to be safe)

Warnings: AU, Nyotalia

Summary: Alice Kirkland and her fiancé, Alfred f. Jones, moved from their small apartment in New York City to an old house by the sea. It's everything that both of them want, but also everything that they don't. The house's past is riddle with a darkness that was kept secret for years. That is, until now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, which is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I own just the plot.

CHAPTER 1

The house by the sea was run-down, but able to be lived in. The closest neighbor was around a mile or so away. It was peaceful, serene. To Alice Kirkland, this was the perfect house for her and her fiancé Alfred F. Jones. She knew that Alfred loved to fix things up and this house would be the perfect project for him to do. She had always wanted a garden, both vegetable and flower, because she loved seeing the little fairies that came around. They both loved the ocean and to see the ocean, to hear it, every morning would be heavenly. She knew it the moment she saw it in the realty book; this house was going to be theirs forever.

Driving up the long driveway, Alfred got a glimpse of the house for the first time. He stared at the house by the sea in disbelief. Alice had told him that it would need some work, but he didn't think that it would be this much. The used-to-be blue shutters around the windows were falling off their hinges; the paint on the sides of the house was chipped to the point where he couldn't even tell what color it was originally. The wooden railings around the porch were broken and discolored and most of the posts were missing. The steps looked like they would break at any moment. Alfred inwardly sighed; he was going to need to get a lot of wood, paint and stain for this to get done. His blue eyes scanned the condition of the landscaping. The bushes were overgrown; as well as the grass, and there was a couple of dead trees that needed to be cut down. He would get the work done; nothing was too much for the hero. The real estate agent and good friend of his, Kiku Honda, did say the outside was quite a mess. Though, he did say that the house inside was move-in ready, complete with furniture, dishes, and appliances. He had said that the family who had previously owned the house made renovations in the kitchen, bathrooms, and a few of the bedrooms. Alfred's attention was taken away from the condition of the house when he heard his fiancée give a sleepy groan.

"Alfred, you git! You know I wanted to see the house as we drove up the driveway! We're pulling up to the porch now! Why didn't you wake me up as soon as we got to the driveway?" Alice asked with a pout present on her face.

Alfred just chuckled.

"Babe, you were tired from the last minute packing you did last night. I just thought it would be best if I'd let you sleep."

"But you still could have woken me up," Alice replied as their black SUV was put into park.

Alfred turned to his fiancée and gave her a quick kiss before hopping out of the Explorer's driver's side door. Alice rolled her green eyes as she exited the SUV and headed to the trunk to start unloading. Alfred, meanwhile, had taken it upon himself to examine the porch and the outside of the house more closely. He was going to need to get a few of his friends to come and help. His mind began to wonder about which friends of his would be perfect for this job. He knew that Ludwig and Antonio, two of his friends from work, would be up for it. Ludwig would definitely bring his girlfriend and her brother, Feliciana and Lovino. Maybe those two could help Alice get the inside of the house taken care of. Alfred snapped out of his thoughts when someone shouted his name. It was a feminine voice; it sounded very frantic, very afraid.

"Alice!" he exclaimed as he whipped his head around to find his precious fiancée. His heroic tendencies kicked in as he got himself ready to defend Alice.

"What is it love? What's wrong?" Alice asked, coming from the rear of their black SUV holding a box labeled "Living Room".

He looked at her; his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I thought I heard you scream…" he replied.

Alice looked at him worriedly for a minute, her anger from earlier disappears. She then gave a small smile and a little laugh.

"You must be tired from the long drive from the city."

'_Yea, I must be_,' Alfred thought, giving his head a nod.

"We can take these boxes in, and while I'm putting things away, you can take a nap," Alice told her fiancé with a smile on her face.

That smile was what made Alfred fall in love with her in the first place. It was what drew him to her when he saw her at Kiku's Christmas party a few years back. They may fight with each other, but her smile could erase his anger towards her.

"Yeah, a nap does sound nice," Alfred agreed, stifling a yawn.

"Well then let's start getting these boxes in! The faster we get them in, the sooner you can nap," Alice exclaimed, eagerly picking up a box, labeled dishes, almost falling over in the process.

Alfred couldn't help but laugh. He had to admit that her eagerness was contagious. When she first told him that she had found an old house that was perfect for them, he was skeptical. They lived in a perfectly fine apartment in the heart of New York City where it was close to both of their jobs. So why move to an old house by the sea? Alice's reply was that the house called to her. He thought she was crazy until he saw the house himself; it called to him; it wanted them to live there.

"Hey babe, why don't I carry that in and you can grab a lighter box?" Alfred chuckled, while taking the box out of Alice's grasp.

"Ah! Thank you, love!"

Alfred walked up the steps of the porch, noticing the creaking, and opened the door. He had never been inside the house, so he had imagined it to be grimy and musty. It was surprisingly clean. The wooden floors looked brand new and the stair rail was dusted. Practically all the furniture in the house was clean and dusted. He walked through the house until he reached the kitchen. All the appliances looked new, but the kitchen looked like it hadn't been finished. Why did the previous owners just up and leave and even halting the remodeling of the kitchen? Maybe he should make a call to Kiku on Monday and see if he knew anything. He placed the box down on the table and gave a small sigh. With one last look around the kitchen, Alfred turned and walked out of the room into the living room. He suddenly felt like he had stepped into the Victorian Era.

The furniture was very ornate, very Victorian. The wood was a dark, almost black, cherry and for being untouched for several years, it was clean and glossy. Kiku must have been there before them to clean the place up a bit.

"Look at this! I can't see why no one would buy this place; it's bloody gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed as she entered the house.

"Yes it is, but the living room reminds me of a Victorian Funeral Parlor," Alfred said with a shudder as he walked around the living room.

"Oh love, stop being so negative. It's lovely, with no sense of a funeral parlor," Alice replied as she headed up the staircase. "Now come one. Let's explore this house! I want to see every room!"

With that, a foreboding feeling crept up Alfred's spine. He panicked and looked out the corner of his eyes. He pushed the scared feeling down; heroes don't get scared.

"What about the boxes?"

"They can wait."

"So can exploring…"

"Why do you want to get the boxes so badly?"

He felt light as a cold force hit. Something else was there. Alfred's panic was growing by the minute. There was something definitely off about this place and he really hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"It is going to start raining. There is a storm coming from the west, and we should get our possessions inside," he replied in a voice not quite his own.

Alice looked outside; black storm clouds were indeed coming from the west.

"I guess you're right. Let's get our stuff inside first," she said gloomily, as she walked out to the car.

Alfred stood there, frozen to the spot. That wasn't his voice; something was wrong in this house, he could feel it now. Was someone playing a trick on him? Was Tony hiding in another room doing some sort of alien ventriloquism joke on him? He turned to look at the glass bookshelf door; he saw his reflection and another man's face. He almost fainted. A sharp wind blew through carrying a soft whisper of a male voice.

"We're watching you."

AN: Alrighty! First chapter is done! Some things may change and I may redo the story. I'm very critical of my writing. Let me know what you guys think of how everything is so far. I have a couple different directions I may take on this story depending on how you reviewers feel about this first chapter. So if you could review and give me your input, that would be awesome!

Toodles! ~Tika


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I've enjoyed the responses I've gotten so far and I thank you all for reading this! Like I said before, I wrote the story I based this off of back in 2006 when we had to write a 3 page story with gothic elements; mine ended up being 10 pages. I actually have deviated from my original idea of sticking to the old story, which is turning out to be a very good choice for me to do. I think XD. I am also still looking for a Beta if anyone wants to do it. Well here is chapter 2, Enjoy!

~o~o~o~ = Page break/timeskip

Pairings: Main: USFem!UK, GermanyFem!Italy, Past- FranceFem!Canada, PruHun

Side Pairings: Onsided FranceHun, AusHun

Rating: T (to be safe)

Warnings: AU, Nyotalia

Summary: Alice Kirkland and her fiancé, Alfred f. Jones, moved from their small apartment in New York City to an old house by the sea. It's everything that both of them want, but also everything that they don't. The house's past is riddle with a darkness that was kept secret for years. That is, until now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, which is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I own just the plot.

CHAPTER 2

"ALICE!" Alfred yelled, stumbling backwards and falling over the ornate coffee table.

Alice came running in, knowing that when Alfred yelled something bad happened. When she entered the living room, she blinked. Nothing seemed out of sorts besides Alfred, who was shaking and staring at the bookshelf as if he was afraid of it.

"Alfred?" Alice asked. "Are you ok, love?"

"I-I-I I don't know. There was a face there. And I saw that face over my own," Alfred said shakily pointing a finger to the book case, blues eyes wide with fright.

"Oh poppet…." she said as she reached her hand out to Alfred. "Maybe you really should just go and lay down for a while. I can handle these boxes myself. I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner. Sound good?"

Alfred turned his frightened gaze on to Alice as he grabbed her hand and hoisted himself back upright.

"O-o-ok. But you're still going to be in the house right? You're not going to leave me sleeping with whatever is in the house right?" Alfred asked as he calmed himself down a bit. "Not that I'm scared or anything, I just don't want you to be scared or to get hurt. 'Cause I'm supposed to protect you since that's what heroes do."

Alice giggled. Alfred always tried to make it seem like he wasn't scared out of his mind whenever they watched anything scary. She wasn't a big fan of horror movies herself but the results that occurred every time Alfred would watch one was enough for her to consistently suggest them. He would always move closer to her or sometimes she ended up on his lap. After the movie, they would both end up cuddling up to each other and Alfred, after hearing any sort of rustling, would hold Alice closer to himself. He would also mutter the same line each and every time it happened- "I'm not scared or anything. I just don't want you to be scared." It was just one of those things about Alfred that made him adorable and what made Alice fall in love with him.

"I'll be downstairs, love. I'm going to start unpacking the kitchen first. I brought some food in a cooler and I was hoping to make dinner tonight."

Alfred blanched at the thought of Alice cooking dinner. She may be attractive and she may be an excellent writer, but a chef she is not. The last time she attempted to cook was for their two year anniversary. She wanted to make a nice Italian dish that she asked Feliciana the recipe for. When he came back to the apartment, the entire building had been evacuated and the chief firefighter had told Alice to pay attention to the water when it boils and to not try and make her own pasta. Needless to say, Alfred had banned Alice from the kitchen and took it upon himself to cook. Alfred still comes back home to find a dessert or baked good waiting on the table. Alfred just sucks it up and ends up eating everything because the look on Alice's face when he finishes it is worth the horrible taste and the mild food poisoning he gets.

"Babe, maybe we should order take out or go to a restaurant…"

Alice turned her green gaze to her fiancé. She looked at him for a moment before her gaze turned watery.

"You don't like my cooking?" Alice whimpered.

Alfred gulped; he didn't know what to say to make Alice stop crying but not cook dinner.

"You don't do you? You're a bloody git, Alfred Jones! You always eat the food I make and you're just telling me that you don't like it now?" Alice exclaimed, a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

"That's not it, babe! I think your cooking is… interesting. I was just thinking that why bother trying to unpack everything tonight when we can go out to a nice restaurant and celebrate moving into this, er, lovely place."

Alice seemed to be in thought for a moment.

"Alright. That sounds like a wonderful idea." To this Alfred let out an inaudible sigh of relief. "But sometime this week I'm cooking dinner and you can't do anything about it."

"Ok, sweetie. Now let's go get the rest of the boxes. The only one that we'll need to unpack first is the bathroom and bedroom boxes," Alfred said, nap forgotten, as he grabbed Alice's hand and walked back outside to their car.

~o~o~o~o~Timeskip~o~o~o~o~

As Alice was putting things away in their connecting bathroom, she began to wonder what scared Alfred out of his mind. She knew that old houses usually had some ghosts wandering around and she would have been able to feel them if they were there. The reason is bought this house was because there was no presence of a ghost. Then again, it could have been one of her new fairy friends that were lingering around the house. Alice knew that there were a few around the property that weren't too keen on males so maybe one of them decided to try and scare Alfred away from the house. Too bad they didn't consider that Alfred has to try and be the hero and prove that he isn't scared of anything. Alice sighed in content as she looked around the bathroom. There was a clawfoot tub with an attached corded shower head and beautiful mahogany cabinets. The sink and counter were made with a beautiful mahogany wood and a dark gray, almost black, granite top. All the fixtures were an antique bronze. The walls were a beautiful neutral shade that matched everything. This was Alice's dream bathroom. She gave the bathroom one last look before she exited and went to help Alfred in the bedroom.

Alfred had almost everything unpacked in the bedroom. He had a bit of trouble getting the bed upstairs but he was able to get it up and placed into the ornate bed frame. He knew Alice would be coming and putting everything where she wants it, so he was just taking things out of the boxes and laying them out. Alfred also knew that Alice had this weird sixth sense and that she could see things other people couldn't. So then why couldn't she see the face in the bookcase? Or maybe she did see it and just chose to let Alfred freak out about it? But Alfred knew deep down that Alice would never lie to his face. Then why could he see it and not her? It didn't make sense. And why did it feel like someone was watching him? Couldn't Alice feel it too? He heard some rustling around and quickly turned his head, dropping the box he was holding, to see Alice moving some things around. She stared at him in confusion.

"Are you ok, love? You still seem freaked out quite a bit…"

"I'm fine, babe. This house is just a little creepy. I need to get used to it."

Alice nodded in understanding. She still thought that he wasn't acting like himself, but if he said he was fine then he must be. She had continued to place their clothes in the dressers when she heard a growl coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Alfred standing there blushing.

"It seems that you're hungry, dear. Do you want to go and get some food? There was a decent looking restaurant when we first entered the town," Alice said as she dug around the mess to find her purse.

Alfred was already out of the bedroom door and halfway down the steps. Alice had to run a bit to catch up.

"Does it have burgers?" he asked as he grabbed her hand.

Alice laughed. "Most likely. A lot of restaurants have burgers. And yes they have chips too."

Alfred stopped as he reached the front door and turned around.

"But I don't want chips… I want French fries…"

"Sorry, love. Chips are French fries. It's what we call them in the UK."

"It's ok. I still love you even if you call French fries chips," Alfred said, giving Alice a quick peck on the lips as he went out the door.

Alice rolled her eyes. He was an idiot but he was her idiot. She walked out of the house, locking the front door, and headed to the SUV.

~o~o~o~o~Timeskip~o~o~o~o~

A few hours later, Alice and Alfred returned to the house by the sea. Alfred was very content and seemed to forget what had transpired earlier. Alice was laughing at Alfred as he tried to balance her leftovers on his head as they walked up the front porch stairs. Alice unlocked the door, opened it, and stopped and stared. Alfred, still trying to balance the leftovers, almost ran into her.

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" Alfred said, looking in the door way. What he saw shocked him. "Alice. Stay outside."

"But…What happened? I locked the door…"

"I know, sweetie. Just stay outside. I want to make sure no one is in here. I'll be right back," Alfred said as he entered the house.

He looked around the living room. All the boxes had been emptied and their belongings were scattered around. The couch had been upturned and the glass on the bookshelf door was shattered. He made his way upstairs and looked into the bedrooms. In their room, everything was like it was downstairs. It looked like a tornado had gone through. The only thing that was different was the debris in the bedroom spelled out a message that made him start panicking- "Get out." He shuddered and saw something flash out of the corner of his eye. His breath quickened as he slowly turned his head towards the bathroom. Alfred only had enough time to take a breath when a translucent figure of a woman came flying at him screeching.

AN: YAY IT'S DONE! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I got the personalities of the characters down. Sorry if it seems a little bit rushed. I wrote over the course of a couple hours so it may not be that good. I realize that it's a lot of fluff, but fluff is good at times and I'm in a very fluffy mood today. XD Alrighty then! I would really appreciate it if you would review and give me your input. I look forward to it!

Toodles!

~TikaIrata


End file.
